Dabbling in Uchihas
by Angel's Garden
Summary: Through Zuri college years and now, she always was involved with the Uchiha family. Rather because it's her job or she's needs a tutor, their lives are intertwine with hers. It doesn't matter though, she somehow benefits from it. AU


Chemistry

"Okay so we have the molecular compound of Fe3C7P3H12, draw me what it would look like," Shisui said to Zuri who had a look of agitation. She hated chemistry 252 for many reasons. One, the teacher is a bad teacher, as is most scientists. Two, all these compounds are unnecessary as she is a nursing student. This will not be her scope of practice. Three, because she hated chemistry and lastly this bitch was lowering her gpa. This is her last semester before she goes to nursing school, she cannot let this class best her. So, to help her maintain her gpa, she asked her old classmate Shisui to help her. He's probably one of the few students who understand this seeing he's in Chemistry 356 for fun and a teacher's assistant for another chemistry class. Luckily, he spotted her in Starbucks after her coffee date with a friend. Talked and offered to help her understand what she didn't know. So here she is, at his apartment, one day before her finals, cramming everything in. At least her finals is at two.

Checking her answer, she gave him the paper, watching as he checked her answer. '_It better be right,' _she pouted frustrated that she almost forgot how to do these questions. This was in the beginning of the semester and seeing that this final is 25% of her final grade and everything they learned is fair game, she was nervous.

"Good. You got it correct," Shisui said, smiling as he heard the girl let out a breath of relief. He knows of Professor Gilmore, his class has a test average of 58%.

"Well Zuri, seeing that you know how to do the compounds, understand all the basic bonds, math equations, ions, isotopes, and if they are positive or negative. You only need more help in hypothetical, theory, word problems that doesn't involve math and you need to read a few chapters to understand the theories and a few of these compounds. Do you have the book?" He asked opening his laptop. He saw her shook her head no, as he looked through his files.

"Zuri,"

"He only assigned 3 damn chapter from that book and it cost $300. And his bald-headed ass wrote the book, so I can't get it off Chegg or Amazon prime because it was just printed this semester. It was either this book or Kinesiology and KN won. All the supplies for that class including the workbook, online homework code that includes the book, and the lab book cost $450. It's not like I don't have other classes," Zuri fumed trying to calm herself down. College is a fucking scam. She already paid the school $1000 with help from her mom to cover the rest of the cost of tuition. She refused to pay another damn dime to college until she gets into a nursing program.

"Eh true. These prices are ridiculously. Reason why I became a teacher assistant to have access to these books," Shisui stated. Finding the file he was looking for, he let a small smile grace his face and turned his laptop towards her. "You should have text me, I have the exact chapters you need to read."

"How?" she asked incredulously. There is always somebody who have what you need when you don't think it's possible in college. He laughed as she scrolls through the pages. Yup, it was scanned onto his laptop.

"I have students from many chemistry classes coming to me for help. A lot of students come from your class so I have the chapters and the book from it. Honestly, any chem book would do for this class. This is just another scam," he joked…somewhat. The American education system is so fucked up and expensive like it doesn't make any sense. If he didn't come from the Uchiha family, and have scholarships, he would be struggling.

"I figured but didn't want to take that chance," she shrugged. She readjusted herself on the floor when she felt her leg falling asleep. "How many finals do you have, Shisui?" she asked taking out her notebook to take notes. On the floor laying down, texting, Shisui peaked at her smirking.

"None," he laughed seeing Zuri facial expression. "Oh my god, it's so cute to see your reactions," he kept laughing, as Zuri pouted in embarrassment. "It's a perk of being a TA. I did all my finals early and since I wrote some of the exams for the professors, they give me my A."

"Lucky,"

"It's a pain in the ass," he mumbled laying on his side. He's been super busy for two weeks now, tutoring, grading homework, and his own studies. He finally finished everything as his teaching classes already had their grades put in, so he had time to help Zuri. He overheard her talking to her friend about her struggling for this exam. So, him being him and her looking so cute in that dress, why not help an old friend out. It's not hard and she was making hella progress. The door bell rang and Zuri shot up, giving Shisui a good view of her goods. Blushing, he legit forgot how short that dress was. Matter of fact, it wasn't _**that **_short the first time she worn it, and she did gain some weight. Wait why did she go to the door?

"Pizza here," she said coming in with an XL-pizza and a coke. Shisui sighed, they were not going to eat all that and she really didn't have to buy pizza. He would have bought them food or made something. They are broke college students.

"I thought you were on a diet?" he asked as she sat it down on the table.

"This is for mental health reasons," she answered, going into his kitchen to get plates and cups. She came back with cups, paper plates, and napkins, serving them food. "Thank you for the food Zuri," he asked, taking a bite of pizza. She smiled and started eating, enjoying not studying. She was sick of it and she was zoning out, but she owe it to herself to pass with a B. She didn't know how, but she has an 81% in the class.

"Ya know, I read this syllabus, and even though the chapters are like 100 pages, it's like one paragraph about the theories. And it still doesn't make any sense," Zuri whined, getting another slice of pizza. She hopes there is a lot of math on the test or else she's a goner. Shisui motion for her to hand him the laptop to read over the theories she was complaining about. Reading over it, it started to come back to him. He remembered that he had to check out a separate book to understand these theories because his chem 197 pulled this shit. She scooted closer to him as he simplified the theories and gave her examples. Shisui could tell that Zuri was gone so he needed to tell her something that will stick.

Two hours has passed and Shisui was laying on his back, replying to his emails as Zuri laid on his stomach rereading the passage to better understand it. While it does sound interesting, Zuri was bored and her mind was filled with anxiety.

"Whatcha doing Shisui?" she asked not looking up from the laptop. "Checking emails," he shrugged, feeling Zuri straddling his stomach. She lifts up his shirt and start punching his stomach lightly.

"I'm hurt my friend is attacking me," Shisui whined, seeing Zuri pout. He smiled because he knew what was going to happen next. Zuri has a shit ton of frustration and usually, it ends with a fun night.

"I don't know what's going on anymore," she whined, continuing her 'deadly' assault on Shisui's stomach. "My mind stop working and I'm just stressed…this is my way to unwind, unless you have something else in mind," she whispered, biting her lips. She already took off her glasses, putting it on the table.

"I could think of a few ways," he grinned, gripping her ass. Zuri legs tighten around his waists as Shisui begin playing with her ass. Looking and feeling on, she did gain some weight. He was going to enjoy this.

"Really?"

"Really," he answered in a sultry voice. Putting her hands on her chest, she leaned in close to his ear. "Did Shisui wanted to taste some chocolate tonight," she purred, giving him a kiss on the lips. His response was pulling her down for a deeper kiss. He didn't have none for a minute. She didn't have none for a minute. He need to make this count. Pulling back, panting, Shisui, pulled down the straps of her dress, exposing her breasts.

"Good because I have a few pieces in my-."

"Zuri if you go in your purse, it better be a damn condom," he glared as the lust inside him was becoming overwhelming.

"You don't want that kind of chocolate?" she blinked tilting her head, as he played with her nipples with his thumbs.

"I'm looking at a better treat," whistle, staring at her piercings. He raised his brow at her and she smirked.

"We haven't had sex in two months, when did you get them?" he asked, sitting up with her still wrapped around him.

"Hm, about a month," she moaned as he sucked her breast. He laid her on her back, kissing her neck, moving to her stomach.

"I should have been seen these," he stated, kissing her lower before stopping at her panties. Move them to the side or just pulled them off? She was wearing a thong. A cherry color thong that…

"Zuri, is this the exact same outfit when we had sex in the park?" he asked, moving the thong to the side. This is the exact outfit, he knows it. He legit forgot how they ended up having sex in the park, but it ended with them having sex in the park.

"Yes,"

"Good," he stated then licked her pussy. Spitting on it, he sucked while fingering her. He felt her thighs squeezing him, knowing that he was doing his job. Licking and sucking her clit, he felt Zuri shake and moan as she wrapped her legs to bring him closer. It was funny, she was close to her orgasm, trying to get away but she was pulling him closer at the same time. He added another finger, curving it upwards to get her g-spot. Zuri let out a loud moan, failing to contain it.

"Shisui," she begged feeling herself coming close. She was almost there and needed him to just fucking get her there. Tears fell down her eyes, her orgasm shaking her entire body. She squirted all over his face, spilling onto his shirt. She was breathing heavily as he sucked his fingers dry. He needed to move them into his bedroom pronto. The wooden floors were getting to his knees. "We're going to my room," he announced, getting up. Zuri gotten on her hands and knees, trying to feel for her glasses before being picked up by Shisui.

"You don't need them," he stated, going inside his room, slamming the door shut. He was frustrated, incredibly so by Zuri and seeing that her test isn't until the afternoon, he was going to make it count.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was staring at his cousin, who just walked out his bedroom in some boxers. Feeling his bones crack as he stretched, he sat down next to Itachi who was eating some pizza.

"It is 6o'clock," he stated, seeing Shisui taking a slice of pizza off his plate. His cousin looked tired yet refreshed at the same time. Zuri worn him out.

"I know," he responded taking a bite of pizza.

"You left your phone in here,"

"I know," he didn't need it. He had a clock in his room and he didn't want to be bothered.

"Zuri called you,"

"What?" he asked, grabbing his phone off the counter. She called him thirty minutes ago. He also had a few missed calls from family and his other 'friends' but he decided to call Zuri back first. He went into the kitchen when she answered the phone. Itachi was still eating pizza while watching television but he could still hear his cousin voice.

"How did you do on the test…oh I'm sorry to hear that…oh really…well that's good to hear…. yeah I kinda did ha-ha…oh no I will always be ready…yes…tonight at ten, I'll have the wine…yeah…see you later…oh before you go, can you wear the blue one?...the thong…okay see you then," Shisui walked back into the living room plopping on the couch.

"She passed her test?" he asked, looking at his cousin. Shisui grinned giving him the victory sign. "Yes because I am an awesome tutor,"

"What did she get?"

"A 67%," Shisui said making Itachi sweat-drop. "Well the class average was a 53% and Zuri had the 2nd highest test grade so she gotten a B on her test and kept her B in the class. Cousin I have a huge favor to ask you. Can you get me two bottles of Italia Roscato while I get dressed?"

**I've been wanting to make a lemon with Shisui for too long. Too long. I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of this mini series. **


End file.
